1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mousses and more particularly pertains to a new twin mouse digitizer for ascertaining an angular orientation of a mouse housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer mousses is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer mousses heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer mousses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,276; U.S. Pat. Des. 354,746; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,665; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,707; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,772.
In these respects, the twin mouse digitizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ascertaining an angular orientation of a mouse housing.